CMC Planet Killer
The CMC Planet Killer is a classification of starship in use by the CMC Navy. History Production The CMC Planet Killers were originally constructed to aid in the colonization effort of the Milky Way Galaxy. They served in this role until 3974 at which point the UPG retired the ships to a graveyard in orbit around Titan where they would remain untouched until 3999. Refitting In 3999 the CMC officially took control of Human Controlled Space and instituted "Project Warmind". Part of this Project was refitting and rearming every Planet Mother with the latest weapons and technologies available. They renamed them Planet Killers and offered them to only those Admirals that proved their loyalty, ability and display unwavering dedication in the face of overwhelming odds. Military Roles The goal of the Planet Killers was to create an almost all purpose vessel capable of being its own fleet and in the worse case scenario, house enough of Humanity to form a self sustaining mobile home if the Gods wipe out the remainder of humanities worlds. Planet Defense The most often role the ships take on is the opposite of their fabled names. Serving as the fastest response to an attack and often the best solution to most problems. Capable of deploying an entire army that can retake and control an entire world in only a few hours, the Planet Killers are far more than just the weapons and size. With close to 200 limpet ships within its body and thousands of planetary landers capable of transporting every type of vehicle and unit held within the ship, there is no ship like it in Human History. Crusader Nearly all Planet Killers are part of the Crusader Fleet. Their ultimate goal is to prevent the spread of the God armies and retake lost planets and systems. Although this is the goal of the war, their job specifically is to do what the rest of the navy cant. Retaking systems with minimal support from the rest of the Navy. Ship-to-Ship Combat No ship in the Navy can beat or match a Planet Killer in its ability to engage and defeat any ship in a single ship engagement. Often Planet Killers are bale to single handedly beat a God scouting fleet. Mothership Planet Killers take on the role of mothership to a vast number of smaller CMC Naval Vessels. These "Limpet" ships aid the Planet Killer when needed and are often as important as the Planet Killer itself to naval engagements. Armament Planet Killers are outfitted with not only more weapons than any other CMC vessel but also a far broader array. As its size and experimental systems allow for a diverse range of weapon systems. Experimental LHC Particle Cannon For a full briefing on this weapon follow the link provided. Over-sized MKV Wormhole Drivers. These massive cannons use the same technology used for FTL on starships. However instead of creating a massive stable wormhole, these cannons fire a range of massive slugs (ranging from 1,000 Nuclear Payload, High Explosive, depleted uranium 10,000 ton solid slugs) at 15% the speed of light through a short range wormhole capable of opening between a vessel and its shield. Negating any vessels shield capabilities. However it wasnt until after the weapon was finished and in production that one of the lead designers did the math and realized that any shield capable of absorbing the kinetic energy from the slug, the vessel inside the shield would be incinerated at temperatures similar to that of the heart of a star. These weapons are only seen in the Interplanetary Defense Grid, Dreadnoughts and Planet Killers. Turbo-Laser Batteries Due to their high energy cost, Turbo-Laser Batteries are rarely seen on CMC Naval Vessels. However their sustained beam of high power lasers are able to quickly down shields and carve molten holes into ship armour. Often doing far more damage than normal solid munitions. It is a rare but beautiful sight to see huge beams of light arcing across space. MKIX AIM Rail Cannons Designed and manufactured by AIM, these massive ship-to-ship cannons are among the largest weapons utilized by the CMC. Their massive energy requirements often mean they are only seen on larger ships such as Cruisers, Dreadnoughts, Capital Ships and Planet Killers. Oversized AIM MKVII Rail Guns Although not as powerful as their Cannon variant cousins, these smaller guns require far less energy and provide a faster rate of fire. These are some of the most common weapons used in the CMC fleet due to their rate of fire to damage ratio. MKIII Anti-Shield Wormhole Drivers These smaller caliber cannons rely on their ability to put rounds between a vessel and its shields rather than outright power. Like their larger variants, they can utilize a variety of slug types. These and its slower firing MKII predecessor are the most common form of Anti-Shield weaponry. AIM "Havoc" Missile Tubes Easily AIM's single best product on the market. having remained almost the same for over 60 years. Able to maneuver all but the fastest and most nimble fighters and deliver a payload able to tear through most ship armour, these hyperleathal missiles are easily one of the most heavily used weapons in the CMC Navy, however they lack mission specific abilities as they are high explosive and cannot have their warheads altered. Planet Killer ships are able to fire 40 missiles per its 2.5 million missile tubes before needing to reload. (one hundred million missiles). "Tragedy" Torpedo Launchers Far larger and less agile than any missile in the CMC Navy, they do however carry a larger warhead that can be altered for mission specific roles. These munitions are better designed for ship-to-ship combat rather than ship-to-fighter/bomber roles. They are sometimes used as an orbital bombardment munition. Planet Killers are able to fire 20 torpedo's per its 750,000 tubes. (15 million) before reloading. "Reaper" MKII Nuclear Warhead A standard armament for CMC Naval Combat vessels. Reaper Nukes have a dial-able yield as well as being able to be mounted to torpedos, missiles or mine bodies. Allowing for a wide variety of roles. Planet Killers typically have 950 tubes of which to fire them from. Retractable Point Defense Guns A classic staple of CMC Naval ships, point defense guns are designed to prevent any fighters or bombers from dealing damage to the vessel as well as preventing missiles and torpedos from reaching their targets. Planet Killers have a wide variety of specific types of point defense weapons. Ship-to-Ship Cannon Batteries Like most CMC Naval vessels, Planet Killers are fitted with a variety of simple, high rate of fire, long range cannon batteries. Although not usually dangerous on their own, they are hyper-lethal when co-ordinated into firing groups, capable of overwhelming most ship shields and shredding ship armour. Oversized Ship-to-ship Cannon Batteries Much Larger, further reaching but slower firing than normal Cannon Batteries, their increased range and firepower make them a common sight on larger CMC Vessels. "Deep Strike" Orbital Bombardment Batteries Used primarily to support ground operations, these guns can fire a payload at a remarkable accuracy of a few meters. These act as a carpet bomb on a target. These have greatly reduced the need for tactical air support. AIM "Scalpel" Orbital Bombardment Rail Guns Another one of AIM's most popular weapons, the "Scalpel" is able to annihilate targets with a pin point accuracy from incredible distances. Usually used to take out targets of strategic value. =